Bro down, Bro up
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Set during and after 'Bro down': Adam saves Chase, but what happenes next? Fluff garanteed! ;) I do not own Lab rats.
1. Brotherhood

"Oh no, I'm trapped in my capsule! I can't get out! I sure hope I don't asphyxiate in here… and stop breathing!", Chase acted, hoping Adam would believe him. It was their last hope to get Adam back on the team.  
"Adam, you got to break open the door!", Davenport said, playing along. Without Adam on the team, they couldn't properly perform missions. It would be too dangerous for Bree and Chase.  
"Yeah, nice try guys. I know a prank when I see one.", Adam said as he sat down "If this were real, Chase would be screaming and gasping for air, like when I use him to clean the toilet".  
Davenport sighed: "Okay, Chase come on out. He's not buying it."

At that moment, Adam swung his legs on the panel. The floor in the capsule turned red and Chase started getting scared: "Eh, mister Davenport?" Chase started pushing the door to get out of the capsule, but was stuck.  
Davenport noticed what was wrong: "Adam, your foot turned on the heat sanitizer! That thing gets up to 200 degrees!" He ran up to the capsule and started pulling at the door as well.  
"I really can't breathe! Get me out!", Chase panicked, still pushing the door.  
"It's locked!", Davenport yelled "Adam, you got to break down this door!"  
But Adam didn't listen: "Bravo! So dramatic! Your acting is so much better this time!"

Chase fell down, black dots started to form before his eyes. _Adam… please… Help me…  
_Davenport saw this and screamed even harder: "DO IT!"  
Suddenly, Adam saw Chase lying on the floor and Davenport panicking even harder.  
"Wait a minute, he is in trouble! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!", Adam jumped up and ran to his little brother.  
"I DID!", Davenport yelled, but he quickly stepped aside. _Please, don't let it be too late….  
_"I'M COMING FOR YOU, CHASEY!", Adam yelles as he smashed the door. He grabbed his little brother and pulled him over his good shoulder. In the middle of the lab, he threw him on the floor so Davenport could look at him.  
Mister Davenport helped Chase up and sat him down on a stool next to the cyberdesk. Chase himself was breathing heavily, trying to clear his vision and stop the dizzy feeling.

"Wait, so you two set this whole thing up and Chase almost turned into a smore?!", Adam asked "And I'm the dumb one…"  
"Adam, you just used your strength to shatter an unbreakable capsule and fear never even entered your mind.", Chase said, still breathing heavily.  
"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about getting hurt.", Adam said "I wasn't thinking at all".  
"All this time you've been living in fear, and when you didn't have time to think you got the job done", Davenport explained.  
Adam started to smile and nodded: "Wow, that's it! From now on, I just have to spend my whole life not thinking!"  
Chase and Davenport looked at each other and suppressed a grin: "Absolutely!"

"So, your back on missions?", Chase asked with a little bit of fear clear in his voice.  
"I guess I am! Woohoo!", Adam cheered.  
"I'm glad that worked out and I think you both learned a valuable lesson today: no more horseplay."  
Both brothers nodded, but as soon as their father had excited the lab Adam turned to Chase: "How about one more toss, for old times' sake?"  
Chase sighed: "Do I have a choice?"  
"No, you don't!" Chase turned around and just let Adam have his fun this time.  
Adam picked him up and threw him all the way to the other side of the lab.

Adam laughed and cheered: "Yeah, I'm back! I'm cool! Am I right?" But when it remained silent, he looked over to Chase.  
"Chasey?". Chase was just lying on the concrete floor, barely moving.  
Adam walked up to him and kneeled down, slightly worried now: "Chase, come on dude. Not funny!"  
Finally, Chase turned around and tried to get up. But as soon as he tried, he fell down again.  
"What's up, dude? Why can't you stand up?", Adam asked.

Chase tried again, but didn't succeed once again. Adam grabbed his arm to keep him from face planting on the floor. Chase looked at him, but there was something glazy in his eyes that Adam didn't trust. He just pulled Chase over his shoulder, like he had done not even ten minutes ago, and put him on the same barstool he had been before.  
Adam himself sat down next to his little brother, but still held on to his arm.  
Chase was looking at the floor, trying to control his breathing. Then he looked at Adam and smiled a little: "Thanks." Adam smiled, but it disappeared quickly: "What's wrong? Why can't you stand up? And why do you look so weird? Well, weirder than normal."  
Chase sighed and turned around, which caused him to almost fall down. Adam grabbed his arm again and pulled him back up.  
"It's because of the heat and the lack of oxygen in the capsule", he explained "I'm just dizzy, that's all. It'll pass in half an hour, two hours max".

Adam nodded, but looked at the floor: "Actually, I lied when I said I wasn't thinking."  
Chase looked at his brother, who was looking very serious: "Then what were you thinking?".  
Adam turned to him: "Save Chasey".  
Chase smiled and put his hand on Adam's shoulder: "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would've been a goner."  
"I would never let that happen! Nobody hurts my little brother except me!"

After a small moment of silence, Adam pulled Chase in a hug with his one good arm. Chase stiffened, but hugged back.  
"Thanks for getting me back on the team", Adam whispered.  
Chase smiled: "Anytime, bro. When my bro is down, I pull him back up."

**Author's note: Sorry for a late story, I just couldn't find the proper way to do this. But here it is, finally: one of my favourite episodes! :D I am prepared to add extra chapters, if you want. Suggestions are welcome, for this story as for a new one. Just send me a PM! :)  
X  
Sweetheart91597**


	2. Sibling love

After their hug, the 2 brothers went upstairs. Adam helped Chase to walk without falling down. Once upstairs, they found Leo and Bree sitting on the couch talking about something that had happened at school. Mister Davenport and Tasha were talking in the kitchen.  
As soon as Tasha saw the guys, she ran up to them and hugged Chase: "Chase! Are you alright? Donald told me what happened. You should rest! Adam, what were you thinking?! How could you not see that he was in trouble?!".

Chase wriggled out of her hug and looked over at his siblings. Bree and Leo had stopped their conversation and looked at him with confused looks, while Adam looked guilty.  
"I don't know", Adam answered "I just… didn't see it."  
Luckily, mister Davenport helped him out: "Tasha, why don't we go over to the store and get some of Chase's favourites to make him feel better?"  
"But why can't you go while I stay with Chase?", she asked.  
"Because you always say how little time we spend together and I feel like I need to make up for all the time I spend in the lab.", Davenport answered while pushing Tasha over to the front door. Before Tasha could argue, they were already outside and on their way to the car.

Chase grinned at their father's subtle way of helping them out, but then he saw Bree's and Leo's concerned looks. Adam still held Chase's arm as they walked over to the couch. After they sat down, Bree spoke up: "Now, I'm curious. What have you guys been doing down there? And why is Chase kind of pale?" Chase sighed and explained what had happened: from the plan to boost Adam's confidence up to throwing Chase across the room.  
After the story, Bree stood up and punched Adam's arm: "Why would you think he's faking when he's lying on the floor of his capsule?!" "Bree!", Chase interfered "It's not his fault. I was faking in the beginning, so actually he was partially right."

"Chase, aren't you mad at him?", Leo asked. "No", Chase answered without a second of doubt "How could I be? He saved my life, after all." Adam smiled and hugged Chase: "Thanks, bro."  
After a little while, Adam let go and looked Chase straight into his eyes: "Are you sure you're okay? You're still a little pale and I can feel your arms shaking."  
"I'll be fine", Chase answered with a tired smile.  
"I'm glad it all turned out alright!", Leo said as he stood up and hugged Chase. Bree rolled her eyes, but also joined into the hug. Finally, Adam grabbed his younger siblings and lifted all of them into the air.

"Don't you guys ever leave me…", Adam whispered. "Never!", Leo replied. "I'm not going anywhere.", Bree answered. "As long as you guys want me around, I'll with you", Chase said with a smile on his face.

When Davenport and Tasha returned from the store, Leo's was sleeping on Bree's shoulder. Chase was sleeping with his back against Adam's torso. Only Adam was awake and watching a football match. He motioned for them to be quiet and to let them sleep. Tasha smiled and Davenport gave Adam a thumbs-up.  
Actually, he should run a few more tests on Chase, but it could wait.

The team was back together and that's what mattered the most!

**Author's note: Hi! Sorry, late update. Busy period at school, but it's vacation now! :D New Lab Rats story coming up: Chase is sick (request from EmotionalDreamer101) **


End file.
